The Quest
by Roxanna
Summary: My first fanfic (aww, how cute) A story about.. well... Harry, and one of his late night adventures... Sorry, was having a bit of trouble, it should be good now though!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Quest

(Harry's Fifth Year late night wanderings)

Harry crept slowly down the staircase underneath the invisibility cloak. He was so nervous, he was shaking. He was going to do it. He was. He was so nervous, and concentrated on what he was about to do, that he almost forgot to jump the step. Inches away, his foot swung back onto the step above the one that creaks loudly. He breathed a sigh of relief. The step veritably screamed whenever someone stepped on it. That was sure to wake up the Slytherins, and as his cloak didn't make him "un-solid"(work w/me here, k?) They would have felt him on the step. That would not have, er, been fun. You always had to be careful when you were under the invisibility cloak.

"Aha!" he breathed as he found the bare, damp stretch of wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Urm.. Umm… Pure blood?" He said to the wall tentatively. Nothing happened. "Voldemort? Dark Arts? Severus Snape?"

On his last words, the door sprang open. 

"Severus Snape?!" He muttered to himself. "How conceited."Harry still hated Professor Snape, and the feeling was mutual. He had, however, gotten over his, er, stereotypes of the Slytherin House. *Most* of them, anyway. He tiptoed through the door into the common room. On the other end of the deserted common room, he saw two staircases, descending into what he supposed were the dorms. Although he didn't know which side was the girls' and which was the boys', he guessed and went down through the right one.

As he descended along the staircase, he treaded carefully. Who knew if steps that creaked or vanished were in this stairway? When at last he reached the dormitory, he saw it was almost exactly like his. Except, the colours were Green and Silver, not Scarlet and Gold. And, of course, it was a girls' dorm… not a guy's.

"Yes!" Harry nearly cried out loud, but caught himself just in time and clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Now…" He muttered. "To find her room…" Harry strolled, almost casually, through the Slytherin girls' dorm rooms. It was easy to find who he was looking for, as all the Slytherins decorated their doors with their names, years and posters that read "Go Slytherin!"

"Aha!" he said under his breath. There, on the door, was a sign that read:

Slytherin Fifth years

Roxanna- fun loving and care-free. Go SLYTHERIN!

Pansy- Mudbloods suck. Slytherin Rules!

Clarrisa- Goooo Sly! *does a little cheerleader flip*

Millicent - Slytherin Rocks! I'll beat you up if you don't agree...

He tentatively pushed open the door, expecting to see every one asleep. When he did, though, there was a collective gasp, and then some scuffling, as though someone inside was hiding. Four bewildered looking girls sat on their beds. Pansy looked straight through him and into the hall. She obviously thought it was a gust of wind, or…

"Peeves?" She gasped. When there was no reply, she walked to the door (Harry quickly moved out of the way) shut it, and said 

"Oh, I guess it was the wind or… Something. Maybe a prank. You can come out, I guess, Draco." 

Harry quickly took in his surroundings. He was in their dorm room, and… So was MALFOY! All four girls were awake, Millicent still looking like a hag, Clarrisa like a doll, short and cute, Pansy practically glowing with joy that her boyfriend was in her room and no one knew or cared. Roxanna… well, she… Roxanna… was looking… well, beautiful. I guess that's the way to put it, thought Harry. She was like some sort of goddess… Somewhat tall, but not overly so, er... curvy, blonde, and green-eyed. But not only was she gorgeous, she was smart. She knew how to wrap Snape around her little finger, so he gave her extra help in Potions. She was top of her Charms class, and even McGonagall smiled at her.

Watching her sitting there, in her spaghetti-strap tank and pajama pants, he felt a now-familiar surge of lust. She was laughing at something Draco said, and he had an urge to throttle Draco. But then his common sense returned, and he realized he wasn't getting done what he came down here to do. But then, he was expecting a room full of sleeping girls, and not a slumber party like he supposed this was. Well, he certainly wasn't going to do it with Malfoy here! 

He turned for the door, but then he realized it was closed. "Oh, no" he inwardly groaned. He couldn't pull the door open without them noticing... they'd run and tell Professor Dumbledore—Harry knew Malfoy knew he had an invisibility cloak. Harry suspected he'd be expelled if they told on him. There was nothing to do. So, he slowly and carefully walked over to where Roxanna's bed was. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and prepared. It was going to be a long night. Thankfully, he had his invisibilty cloak and the girls had their fire running in the fireplace, so it wasn't cold!

A/N

Alright, whatcha think for my first story? I know, I know... It's not great. But hey, I'm working on it! Yes, I used myself as a character, but I promise I didn't mean for it to be like, an ego thing. I just happen to like my pseudo name. Alot. Hey.. It's fiction, right? *grins* Should I make a sequel? How do you like my cliff-hanger of an ending? teehee... [let me know][1]! Thanks! I couldn't decide whether to put it under romance or Action/adventure... so I used general.

P.S. -- I had a pic for the sign... then I saw the rules for the upload. Sorry, ppls... (No colours, either!!)

Disclaimers-

I own Clarrisa and Roxanna, oh yeah, and Roxanna's pjs *grins* I don't own anything else. They belong to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling. Or to whoever else they belong!

   [1]: mailto:ladyroxanna@email.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Quest part 2

A/n: Please read the previous part first-- you won't understand if you don't!!

* * *

Harry sighed, almost inaudibly. He was going to have to be unmercifully quiet, if he didn't want to be expelled. Roxanna stiffened at the slight noise and glanced to the bottom of her bed. Harry cringed, and tried to keep as still as possible. After a rather longe glance in his direction, she returned to the conversation.

"Me mum's a muggle, and my dad's a wizard. I'm surprised- but glad- I'm in Slytherin!" Clarrisa said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her bed. _I wonder if she ate paint chips as a kid, or something_ Harry thought to himself.

"Well, I suppose half-bloods aren't that bad (*she shoots a hypocritical glance in Clar's direction*) but just imagine having a mud blood for a roommate. They're terrible. I think I'd ask for another room...Wouldn't you, Draco?" Pansy simpers.

"Most definately. Especially if it were that Hermione Granger. Not that it would happen but still." He shudders thinking about it.

Harry bristled visibly, well, if anyone could have seen him, that is. He then started to get up... but stopped when he saw the look he was getting from Roxie.

Roxanna glanced at the foot of her bed again. She gave him-no, the floor, a piercing stare. It was almost as if- no, that was impossible. 

"Well, I like her, even if she is a muggle-born Gryffindor." Roxanna replied, with a smile that could charm birds out of the trees. But not Malfoy.

"Hmmph" Draco sneered. "Getting awful friendly with the mudbloods, are we, Roxie? I doubt Snape would find that amusing..."

"What's the matter, Malfoy, Did I make you mad beacause I'm not in on your father's whole pureblood scheme?" Roxanna replied, like she was talking to either a very small baby or a very slow person. 

Malfoy looked as though he were about to explode with anger, but said in a dangerously calm voice, "I think it's disgraceful the way you, a Slytherin, consort with those--" 

"Pansy, calm your boyfriend before he throws a hissy fit. Go... kiss him or something. Clar, Milli, come with me, please!" She cut Malfoy short and stalked out of the room. As she passed Harry, she gave him a quick, unnoticable kick. There was no doubt about it now. She could see him. And she wanted him to follow. 

Clarrisa and Millicent followed Roxanna out of the room. She held the door open for them, so that she saw that Harry could get through, and then, when he had passed, she shut the door. Clarrisa and Millicent stayed outside their dorm door, bewildered. They had been very confused all year as to where their loyalties should lie. 

You see, Roxie had only transferred this year to Hogwarts, from Beauxbatons. Her parents were both wizards, still in Paris, but they thought that their "precious daughter" would be safer wherever Albus Dumbledore was. They were right. 

So anyway. Roxanna came to Hogwarts, and almost immediately became Pansy's "Right-hand-woman". She would have lead the gang of Slytherin girls, if Pansy wasn't going out with Malfoy. His father was someone to be feared. Although, it wasn't as though Roxanna really *wanted* to be the "leader". She just had er... animal magnetism. 

Roxanna inconspicuously grabbed Harry's wrist and shoved him towards the stairs. She then re-commenced talking with Clarrisa and Millicent about.. girl things, he supposed. 

He shrugged and started walking towards the stairs. Then it hit him. He had been down there a very long time... and yet he still hadn't...

Chapter (uh...?) 3?

He sighed, but figured it was best not to push it. So he turned and walked lightly up the stairs, through the Slytherin common room and out the door. Now it was just a matter of getting through the halls, back to the Gryffindor common room and into bed, before anyone noticed he was gone. Easy. Right?

Harry made it cautiously all the way through the Hogwarts halls to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady looked at Ron suspiciously as he gave her the password. 

"Why are you about so late?" She started to ask, but was cut off as her portrait swung shut. 

"That was close," Ron sighed as they made came through the portrait. "What kept you so long? Did you do it?" 

"Well... It's a very interesting story, Ron... let's go to the room."

And they proceeded up to the room, where they were surprised by Seamus, Dean and Neville. All three were wide-eyed and staring at them accusingly. Then Dean spoke up.

* * *

AN: uh-oh. I just realized that dorms have five people in them, not four... ooops. Erm.. it's different for the Slytherins?

* * *

"You went out again, didn't you? You **did**. You're going to get yourselves killed, you two, and Hermione. You know he's getting stronger. If you follow rules then Dumbledore will protect us. _You're going to get yourselves **killed**._"

Then all three slipped under their respective covers and pretended to fall asleep. They would not talk to Harry or Ron in the morning. Harry's apologies fell on deaf ears, and Ron was tinged slightly red all day. He was either feeling guilty or angry.. Harry didn't know which.

Hermione walked with them from class to class, confused about why Harry was looking downcast and Ron angry. She was certain they weren't mad at each other, but... They were acting oddly, anyway.

Around lunchtime, she finally got sick of it and pulled them into an empty classroom that they had never seen before. Actually, it was more like an old forgotten dorm room than a class room. She pulled them in and closed the door. Then she rounded on Harry.

"What is up with you today? You look like you've just lost your best friend! I assure you, both of us are still here!!" She said as she violently gestured between herself and Ron, who cracked a small smile. 

"And **you**!" She said, turning on Ron. He instantly dropped his smile. "You've gone around all day looking as though you're either going to cry, or kill someone! What am I missing here? Did you two do something last night?"

"Well... er.... Hermione, you see... it was like this.. well...um..." Ron stuttered.

"Spit it out, Ron!" She said impatiently.

Ron was saved by the abrupt opening of the door, and he heaved a huge sigh. Hermione gave him her "reminiscent-of-Professor-McGonagall" look that said all too clearly "I'll get it out of you."

Harry, however was staring at the door with a look of fear. 

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione wispered urgently. "Snape?" 

"N..n..n..no." He stammered. He fervently wished that he had his invisibilty cloak at the moment.

"Well then what's --" She started to reply, but was cut off as Roxanna came veritably skipping into the room. She stopped short as the door slammed and she saw them. As she almost fell, (Stopped too short... *grins*) she put out a hand to steady herself, and fell over sideways on the bed. (Hey, I'm becoming hiper!) She sat up, and stared at them.

"What are you guys doing here? And why is this not like the bathroom I was supposed to be going to? I have to pee!"

"Err... right" Hermione said as Harry turned an interesting shade of red. "The bathroom's right there on the side. Uh.. Aren't you Roxanna DeCartier, a Slytherin?" 

Roxanna grinned and curtsied to Hermione.

"Aye, that I am! Um... Excuse me a second, ok?" She practically ran into the bathroom. 

Ron grinned at Harry, who turned an even darker shade of red. 

"Pretty, isn't she?"

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, and looked as if she were about to ask Harry something, but Roxanna chose that moment to burst through the bathroom door. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Oh.. sorry? Am I interrupting something?" She asked hesitantly. 

Hermione looked as though she were about to reply with something nasty, when Ron quickly spoke up.

"Oh, no, not at all. Er.. don't we have our next class together? Would you like to walk with us there?" 

"Oh, I'd love that. That is, if Hermione doesn't mind too much! Well, I mean, obviously, you mind, but don't worry, I'm not about to steal Ron from you!" 

Hermione looked panick-stricken and like she was about to use some terrible kind of complex curse on Roxie.

Roxanna must have noticed this, however, because she quickly grabbed Ron by the back of his robes as he tried to escape, put her shoulder around Hermione, and led (er, dragged) them into a corner. Harry was staring at them with amusement on his face.

"Now you two, er, sit here and er, talk this over... You can't keep going around pretending to not like each other. Think about Harry!" She says, with a stern glance to Harry, trying to keep him from cracking up. She just suceeds in making both of them crack up.

"*laughs*...Er, well, yeah.. I have to talk to Harry.. just... argh.. do something."

She walks over to Harry, and starts laughing uncontrollably. He looks at her as though she belongs in the nut house. After she has finally stopped laughing, she collapses on the bed, and looks at him, upside-down. Harry sits on the bed across from her, not wanting to get too close in case she starts laughing again.

"Why were you in my room last night?" she says, quizzically, trying (unsucessfully) to keep a straight face.

"Um... well... you see... Well, how could you see me?" He retorts.

Roxie laughs, and replies.

"So you wanna know my family history, do you? Well, you know I'm a pure blood, not that that matters, but anyway...

"When I was little, my parents left me alone for a little, and my house-elf got called to the kitchen for something. 

"My dad had forgotten his wand, and I was playing with it. Come to think of it, my dad's a lot like Neville. Hmmm... well, anyway, I was playing with it, and not knowing what I was doing, I pointed it at my eyes. I apparently preformed a highly complex curse with out realizing it, and there was an explosion, and the last thing I saw was a blast of purple light, headed towards my eyes.

"The curse I had preformed was some type of blindness curse. However, you apparently had to point it directly at a person's eyes, and since I closed my eyes before it hit me, it had some weird kind of effect.. I could see invisible people and things." She said this rather fast, but Harry heard it all, as he was hanging on her every word looking for an excuse to not tell her why he was in her dorm.

"Well, you're not getting out of it! Why were you in my room? And no, I can't read minds, I'm just very, very good." 

* * *

AN: teehee. I love the commericals. Once again, PWEASE don't think i have a big ego cause I put myself as a main character... oh, and don't mind Roxie's weirdness too much... I'm hiper... my brain leaves after 11:00 PM. I think that's long enough for the 2nd installment! It's going to be a freaking novel before I finish it... *groans* I can't help it!

Ok, side note. I don't think it's sooo terrible that it deserves total erm.. ignorism. (don't ask) But, there was like, twenty of you who didn't respond to this one, and like, forty to the first. If it sucks, TELL ME! I won't waste space if I'm that bad! I mean, _honestly_ people!

And no, I'm not breaking the agreement with ff.n by releasing statistics, as they are my own determined statistics, and not property of ff.n

* * *

Disclaimers: I own Clarrisa, and Roxie, her animal magnetism and her weirdness. I dun own the dorm where they live, or their house or Malfoy or Pansy or the term "muggle" (So there, Nancy whatever your name is) or ... you get the point. They belong to one of the most talented writers in the world, J.K. Rowling. 

Oh, yeah. I used "Lumos" and "Bookman Old Style" as fonts, so if you just see plain text.. [email me][1] an I'll send you them.

   [1]: mailto:ladyroxanna@email.com



End file.
